The U.S. Navy's drive toward development of an all-electric powered ship is increasing the demand for semiconductor based power electronics equipment to manage the conversion and control of electric power for many major systems and subsystems. Equipment based on existing semiconductor switch technology requires the installation of extensive passive filter networks to provide the level of electric power required for the Navy's sophisticated weapons, sensors, and equipment. These filtering components account for roughly two-thirds of the volume and the majority of the weight in the power electronics equipment typically used for Navy applications.
Because of size, weight, and the number of components, capacitor and inductor components tend to be difficult to handle during assembly, compared to other circuit components such as resistors and integrated circuit packages. Due to the relatively large size of filter capacitors and inductive components such as transformers, a more complicated process of assembly into electrical and electronic devices is required, as compared to smaller components.
In order to increase ship performance while improving payload and mission capability, it would be beneficial to have a new device involving technologies that reduces the size and weight of capacitance and inductive power filtering components. The device must meet Navy needs by being able to perform in high voltage, high current, high power and high energy devices. The device must be versatile and usable in multiple applications. The device should preferably reduce the number of components and increase the quality and capability over current systems.